


31 Knights of Horror

by Bellatrix_Wannabe_89



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Halloween Challenge, Horror, Oneshot Series, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89/pseuds/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89
Summary: A series of 31 Halloween themed one shots updated daily starring our two favorite knights. Some AU, some canon compliant, some short, some long, some of them funny, most of them scary, some of them featuring ghosts and ghouls, fire breathing dragons and murderous Queens, haunted castles and bodiless voices that whisper your name in the dead of night...Feel free to read them all (if you dare.)





	1. Chapter 1

Jaime barely even flinched when he felt long arms wrap around his waist and Brienne's head rested on his shoulder.

“You doing okay?” Her deep voice was soft and soothing, her gentle touch comforting. 

Jaime nodded, reaching up with his hand and grabbing hold of hers. “Yeah. It’s just… I mean it was expected, the woman was 98 years old but…”

“You’re still allowed to feel sad about your grandmother dying,” she told him. “Just because you knew it was coming doesn’t mean that it hurts any less.”

He finally turned to look up at her, looking away from the spread of black and white and colored photos on their coffee table for the first time in what felt like hours. His family had mocked him, his sister and father mostly, dating a rather unconventional looking woman who was ten years younger than him to boot. She was taller than him by an inch, with a broad body full of strength and muscles, course features on her face, a nose that had been broken more than once, short almost platinum blonde hair and a large noticeable birthmark the shape of sunburst on her right cheek. But all of her those ‘misfortunes’ as Tywin labeled them had paled to her goodness and heart, her kindness and honor, and those eyes; those astonishing deep blue eyes… Jaime had never seen eyes like Briennes and never would again, he wagered.

He offered her a sad smile and brought the back of her hand to his lips. “I know.” He turned back to the array of photos and albums and spread his arms. “At least I have ten thousand memories to remember her by.”

Brienne chuckled softly, picking up a picture of Jaime’s grandmother Jayne bouncing an eight month old Tywin on her lap. Turns out his father was sterned face even as a baby.

“It was nice of her to leave you all of her family photos.”

“Not just family photos, photos from her childhood, teenage years, her and her family and friends... A whole lifetime in black and white… We’re gonna have to get a new bookshelf for all these albums.”

Brienne chuckled softly and kissed his cheek. “I’ll let you get back to it then. Do you want something to eat while you dive into the past?”

“I wouldn’t mind a cup of coffee,” he admitted. “I’m gonna be here a while.”

Another peck on the cheek before she made her way back into the kitchen. When he was alone again Jaime grabbed a thick leather bound volume and flipped to a random page in the middle. He landed on a yellowed black and white photos of his grandmother as a teenager laughing and smiling with an unfamiliar woman. His lips turned upwards at the sight as he flipped to the next page, finding more photos of the late Jayne Lannister neé Marbran in her youth, smiling and fair faced, surrounded by other young girls her age.

Jaime was about to close this album and pick up a new one, hoping to find more recent photos of his grandmother, when a square yellowing photo in the corner of the page caught his eye. Or, to be more specific, the person standing besides a young comely Jayne.

Jaime furrowed his brow as he took the old photo from its protective plastic covering and stared at it for what felt like an eternity. Jayne was on a beach, with the ocean in full view behind her in her bathing dress beaming at the camera, her small slender arms wrapped around at first glance might have been mistaken for a man due to the absurd height and broad body but at a second and third glance it was obvious the other person in the photo was a woman. 

“We’re out of creamer, is milk okay?” Brienne called from the kitchen. But Jaime didn’t answer. 

He couldn’t answer. Because he was too busy staring at the young woman in the photo standing beside his grandmother. A very tall, broad shouldered woman, with short platinum straw colored hair, eyes you could tell were blue as sapphires even in the black and white photo and a sun shaped birthmark on her right cheek...


	2. Chapter 2

** _Unknown Caller_ ** .

Curious at the lack of information on her screen, Brienne answered with a puzzled, “hello?” 

“ ** _Get out,”_ ** a thick scratchy voice came through the other line. Brienne pulled the phone away from her ear, glaring at the contraption as if the phone had been the one to give her the rude answer.

“I’m sorry, who is this?” she replied, doing her best to remain polite at what was most likely a prank.

“ ** _Get out,”_ ** the voice warned her again. Rushing water echoed in her ear. 

Brienne rolled her eyes to the ceiling as she held the phone between the crook of her head and her shoulder.

“Very funny, Loras,” she grumbled unamused as she threw her keys into her purse.

The person on the other line sounded like they were struggling for breath, like something was crushing their lungs from the inside. In the distance she thought she heard splashing. “ **Not Loras!** ” the caller gasped, as if every word was agony and every breath used all their strength. “ **Get out! She’s coming!”**

“Look just tell Renly that I’m going to be at the party soon, Cersei’s giving me a rude.” 

The tall blonde looked at herself one last time in the mirror, unable to help her wide grin from making an appearance as she held her hand out in front of her, the sapphire and emerald ring Jaime gave her, shining as bright as polished marble. She smoothed out the wrinkle free blue dress that her fiancée said went well with her eyes.

“ ** _No!_ ** _ ” _ The voice screeched so loud Brienne had to pull the phone away from her ear. The callers cryptic words were thicker now, every word basted in panic and terror. The splashes grew louder, more frenzied. “ **Not Cersei! Get out! Get out!”**

She furrowed her brow, looking around the room. Her heart began pounding hard against her ribs. 

“Who is this?” Brienne demanded, sharp and angry, hoping it would hide her fear. She heard Cersei’s car pull into the driveway. “What do you want?! 

No answer but the sound of a hacking cough and a dying gasp. 

“ **Get out!** ” the voice begged, and the closer she listened, the more familiar it sounded. 

It almost could have been Brienne's voice echoing back at her. 

She could hear them clawing, fighting, kicking for shore but she knew they would never reach it, not in time. “ **Not Cersei!” ** The voice screamed loud enough to wake the dead.  **“Get out! She’s coming! GET OUT!”**

A knock on the door made her jump a hundred feet into the air, dropping her phone to the floor and shattering the screen.

“Shit!” she hissed, running a trembling hand through her hair. The door opened and her soon to be sister-in -law walked in, wearing a stunning red dress trimmed with the same color gold that matched her long curls. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Cersei chuckled as Brienne put the now broken phone into her purse. 

“No no, you’re fine. It was just a prank call that got me spooked.” Brienne willed her heart and breath to slow. “Loras was messing around with me.”

“On the night of your engagement party he’s pulling this?”

“Me and him never got along,” Brienne admitted with a shrug. “But his boyfriend is my best friend and Renly offered to throw me the party so…”

Cersei smilies, kind green eyes bursting with light. “Well forget him, future Mrs. Jaime Lannister.” Brienne blushed crimson and bowed her head, a shy little smile tugging at her lips. Gods she loved the sound of that… “Tonight is your night,” Cersei continued. “In fact; I know we have to be at the party soon but I’m wondering if I couldn’t maybe take the scenic route to Renly’s instead? Give us a chance to catch up and talk… We are going to be sisters soon aren’t we?”

Brienne looked up from her kitchen floor, eyes furrowed in confusion. “The scenic route?”

A glint of something flashed in Cersei’s emerald eyes, something deadly, something frightening, something Brienne told herself she was crazy for imagining and pushed it out of her mind. “You know the one I’m talking about… The road that goes right past the lake.”


	3. Chapter 3

The pain came suddenly and without warning.

Her head was pounding. Sharp pain, indescribable in her current state, stabbed at her with swords and knives, non-relenting, never ending… 

Brienne stumbled towards the door but she fell to her knees after barely managing a step. She clutched at her burning skull, feeling a long deep cut into her flesh and when she pulled her hands away they were colored crimson with blood.

She threw her head back to scream but when her mouth opened she gagged on the taste of blood and then something fell from her mouth onto the floor.

A tooth. And then another. And another until none but three, two on the bottom and one on the top, remained.

“Jaime!” she sobbed through the pain, praying he would hear her downstairs as she spit out a mouthful of teeth and blood. More blood cascaded down her face from the cut in her skull. “Jaime! Jaime help me! Please! Pod! Jaime! Somebody help me!”

Her eyes were burning. As Brienne wept she noticed the tears were thicker than water and when she wiped her face the back of her hand was streaked with blood. Everything went black and a moment later she felt the bones around her eyes break and crack, and she screamed as they shifted, leaving two triangles where astonishing blue eyes had been.

She barely felt her nose fall from her face but she heard it land on the carpet with a sickening wet ‘slap’. And then there was fire. A hot searing burning inside her skull that made her want to scream but lips were painfully frozen in a wide frightening grin.

Her last thought was of her husband and son, and the last thing she heard was Podricks voice calling to her from downstairs, asking Brienne to come down and see the pumpkin he and Jaime just carved for Halloween.


	4. Chapter 4

“Brienne would like more tea please!”

“Oh well of course, Brienne, have as much as you’d like.”

Jaime chuckled as Myrcella poured the empty plastic teapot over the empty cup in front of the empty chair. Myrcella looked up, apparently this ‘Brienne’ was exceptionally tall, and held the tea pot up. “What’s that Brienne?” She turned back to Jaime. “Brienne would like two sugars.” His niece lowered her voice to a whisper. “She’s really shy and doesn’t want to ask you herself.”

“Well you tell Brienne there’s no need to be shy,” Jaime assured his niece as he plopped two imaginary sugar cubes into the cup. He took a loud sip of his own fake

tea and adjusted the large pink crown on his head.

Myrcella giggled, the pale green in her eyes lighting up with joy. “Uncle Jaime, Brienne says you shouldn’t slurp!”

Jaime scoffed in fake disgust. “Well you tell Brienne a man oughta be allowed to slurp his own tea at his own tea party!”

She giggled again, hiding a toothy grin with her shirt. “It’s not your tea party, it’s mine! Brienne just said inviting you would be nice!”

“Well Brienne is a very polite girl.” 

Myrcella looked up again and then, very seriously and very matter-of-factly, told Jaime that Brienne was not a girl and she was, in fact, a woman.

“My apologies Ms. Brienne,” Jaime said with a low bow and Myrcella giggled again.

“She says ‘thank you, Mr. Lannister’.” 

Jaime took the plate from the middle of the table and offered it to the empty spot. “Ms. Brienne, would you like a cookie?”

Myrcella looked up for a moment. “She says no thank you, but I’ll take one!” Jaime chuckled as she dived for the cookies, taking two in hand and sitting back down in her seat, munching on the cookies contently.

Jaime took one for himself and leaned back in the pink plastic chair. Just as he was about to take another drunk of the fake tea he heard the front door open and moments later his sister appeared in the doorway, laughing at the image before her with a two year old Tommen on her hip.

“The infamous Kingslayer quarterback in a pink crown playing tea party… If your adversaries could see you now.”

“Hi, Mommy!” Myrcella cried out happily, abandoning her seat and running over to hug Cersei. “Me and Uncle Jaime and Brienne are having a tea party!”

“I see that, Little Dove. Make sure to tell Brienne not to leave her coat behind this time.”

“I will!”

“Good girl. Now go get your shoes on, it’s time to go okay?”

Myrcella ran back to the small plastic table and grabbed another cookie.

“Bye Uncle Jaime!” she said happily, giving him a quick hug before she reached up as of to grab someone’s hand. “Come on, Brienne lets go!”

Jaime laughed as Myrcella raced out of the room. “Thanks for watching her,” Cersei told her twin as Jaime kissed Tommen on his cheek. “Would you mind if I brought her over again tomorrow? Ned’s working late again.”

“No problem, Cerse, you know how much I love tea parties. Although Brienne is a dour little new friend isn’t she?”

Cersei gave a playful roll of her green eyes. “She’s the most serious figment of imagination I’ve ever encountered.”

Jaime laughed, kissed his sister in the cheek and watched as the three of them climbed into her car and drove off.

An hour or so later as Jaime was relaxing in front of his TV when there was a light knock on his door. Not expecting anyone, he answered it with a puzzled. “Hello.”

At his door was the tallest woman he had ever seen, an inch or so taller than him, with short blonde hair, a rather plain almost homely face with a rather serious expression, and astonishingly blue eyes.

“Can I help you?” he asked the tall woman.

“Hi yes, Mr. Lannister I’m so sorry to bother you, but I believe I left my jacket here earlier.”

Jaime furrowed his brow at her. “I’m… I’m so sorry, have we met?”

Whatever he expected, an equally confused expression was not it. “We just spent nearly an hour together having afternoon tea with your niece, which I wanted to thank you for; the cookies and tea were incredibly marvelous and Myrcella was a delight as always.”

He blinked once. Twice. “I’m… I’m sorry, what did you-... What?”

“I know I was warned by your sister before we left not to forget it but I was so scatterbrained, it just completely escaped me.”

“I-... You- my- my sister?”

She huffed rather impatiently. “Forgive me, Mr. Lannister, but I really need to get going. My jacket, if you please? It’s in the guest bedroom, the long brown one with my name written on the tag.”

Jaime took a step back away from her, his mind whirling wildly. He hurried up the stairs into the guest room where he and Myrcella had their tea party and stopped suddenly when he saw cups suddenly half-full with now cold tea, a bowl full of sugar cubes, a pitcher of cream and there, where what had previously been an empty seat, was a long brown jacket with the word ‘Brienne’ written in crisp black sharpie…


	5. Chapter 5

Brienne sat on the uncomfortable bed, rubbing her sore throat and trying not to let the paper crinkle too much.

She sighed as she looked at her watch, trying not to let her impatience get the best of her. Her appointment was made for half an hour ago and there was no sign of the doctor after the nurse came in and took her vitals. She knew she should have just stayed home and let it heal on its own, even if it had been bothering her for a week and it was getting painful anytime she ate anything but no no, she let Sansa convince her to go to the hospital to get it checked out.

_ Another five minutes and I’m leaving, _ she told herself, glancing at her watch to confirm the time. As if he could hear her thoughts, a man, a very handsome one at that, walked in wearing a white lab coat. Brienne has to remind herself to breathe as the handsome doctor with golden hair and emerald eyes sat down in front of her.

“I’m so sorry for the wait, Ms. Tarth,” he said flashing her a dazzling smile that left her head fuzzy. “With cold and flu season, it’s just a madhouse

“It’s uh- it’s no problem, Doctor Lannister,” she breathed, hardly able to take wide blue eyes off of him. All of a sudden his lateness wasn’t as important as it had been a few minutes ago. “These things happen.”

“Well you’re certainly an understanding one.” Another smile and her heart fluttered wildly in her chest.

Gods he was beautiful…

“Now let's take a look here shall we…” Doctor Lannister glanced down at her chart. “I see you have a slight fever, and your throats been hurting you the last week you say?”

Brienne nodded. “Yes, Doctor. It’s gotten to where it’s painful to eat.”

“Well what do you say we fix that? I’d hate to see a woman go without a meal.” There was something hidden beneath his smile. Something that Brienne would have described as flirty if he had directed it at someone pretty. 

Lannister moved his chair closer and lightly touched the sides of her throat. She swallowed hard as his gentle hands moved up to where he was practically cupping her face. When that was done he grabbed a tongue dispenser out of the large stack and told her to say ‘ahh’.

Brienne did as she was told and waited patiently for him to get done with shining a light in her mouth. “It appears that you have a throat infection, Ms. Tarth.”

“A throat infection?” Even just saying it seemed to agitate the pain. “From what?”

“Any number of things. But a little shot of antibiotics should be able to clear that right up.”

Lannister reached into the pocket and pulled out a tiny glass vial of something dark colored with no label. When he grabbed a strange and plunged it into the top there seemed to be an odd smell that came from it.

“Forgive me, Doctor, but are you sure that’s antibiotics?”

“Of course.” Another heart stopping smile. “I wouldn’t do anything to harm you, Ms. Tarth.”

“I trust you,” she told him and he laughed.

“I would hope so. Roll up your sleeve please?”

Brienne did as she was told and after tapping the needle to make sure there wasn’t any air bubbles in there he pushed the needle into her arm and pressed down on the plunger.

“There.” Lannister rubbed her arm where the needle had been. “You should already be feeling better but I’m gonna need you to stay awhile just to make sure you don’t have any sort of reaction to the shot.”

“Of course, Doctor.” 

“Let me go grab a nurse and I’ll be right back okay?”

She nodded and with another smiling grin he got up from his chair and left the room, shutting the door behind him. 

A minute or so later an older man with a care worm face and grey thinning hair and a white lab coat walked in, smiling. “I’m so sorry for the long wait, Ms. Tarth, things have been crazy here today. I’m Doctor Luwin.” 

Brienne blinked. “Um… I mean am I free to go?”

This time it was Luwins turn to be confused. “I’m sorry?”

Her head began to spin. She cleared her throat, rubbing at her still sore throat. “Doctor Lannister came in and examined me, he said I-... I had a throat infection.” Her vision began to blur and a high pitched ring echoed in her ears. Her heart was pounding hard. So hard she could barely feel it. “I-... I think, I think I might be having a reaction to- to the antibiotics he gave me…”

Brienne could barely hear Doctor Luwin tell her that there was no doctor at Saint Baelor’s Hospital by that name, barely could follow his orders to lay back, barely could concentrate when he ran to the door and yelled for a crash cart.

The last thing she saw before darkness overwhelmed her was Doctor Lannister standing outside the window, staring in at her with a dazzling smile.


End file.
